phoenixpointfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix Point
Phoenix Point Phoenix Point is the upcoming Turn-Based Sci-Fi Horror game by Snapshot Games, lead by the designer of the original X-Com Julian Gollop. In 2022, an unusual virus is discovered in melting permafrost, and by 2047 it has decimated the human population. The remaining survivors have gathered in isolated [[havens]] and have formed [[Faction|factions]], each with their own beliefs and ideologies. The player takes control of the [[Phoenix Project]], one such faction left by the remnants of an organization made to protect humanity More about Stories can be found [[Story|here]]. Gameplay Combat The combat will is turn based, squad based tactics, maximum squad size is 8 soldiers. Vehicles and mutogs count as 1 soldier, but they take 3 sits in aircraft. You can send multiple aircraft to the same mission - just wait for all of them reach the point than start the mission. Taken from the Fig Campaign: ''Our tactical system is currently using something of a hybrid. Generally, a character has potentially two actions per turn – movement and use of equipment. However, if an enemy is spotted while moving, the player can halt their march by moving or firing at them. This could happen multiple times per character movement. Additionally, Will Points are a critical factor. These can be used to extend movement, firing or add other actions to a soldier’s turn, depending on the abilities of the character or equipment in use.'' Geoscape Taken from the Fig Campaign: ''The geoscape gives you a strategic view of the world situation. From here you plan all your operations, construction, research and missions. Exploration is an important initial objective. You must attempt to make contact with havens, discover scavenging sites and locate special Phoenix Project sites. You can monitor the thick microbial mist rolling in from the sea, which represents an increased threat of alien activity.'' Fig Campaign On 19th April 2017, it was reported by [http://onlysp.com/crowdfund-phoenix-point/ Only Single Player] that Snapshot Games were turning to Fig to crowdfund Phoenix Point. On the 25th April 2017, the campaign was made available to a limited number of Fig account holders, and to those who created a Fig account in direct response to Snapshot Games announcement of the release date of the campaign. On the 26th April 2017, the campaign was fully released. The funding goal was $500,000. With a week, the funding goal was successfully reached, and as of 5th May 2017, the funding campaign had raised $556,786. On the 3rd May, Snapshot Games had released details on their Stretch goals – at $650,000, deployable vehicles would be implemented. At $850,000, a "Floating Phoenix Base" would be implemented. The Fig Campaign ended on the 8th June 2017, with a grand total of $765,948 funded, 153% of its funding goal. 10,134 people backed the game. Release Date After many postponements, Snapshot Games are now looking to release Phoenix Point in December 2019, with backers and early-access buyers receiving "Backer Build 5" on September 3, 2019.[https://forums.snapshotgames.com/t/backer-build-5-and-release-date-update/3843 "we will be delaying the release of game from September 3, 2019 to December, 2019." and "Backer Build 5 will be releasing on our original launch date, September 3, 2019, meaning backers and early-access buyers will be able to play a much more robust version of Phoenix Point very soon."] – UnstableVoltage on Snapshot Games forums Previously scheduled for initial release on Steam and GoG, it was announced on the 12th March 2019 that it will instead be released exclusively on Epic Games Store, with a release on Steam and GoG a year later. Phoenix Point was released on 3rd December 2019 exclusively on the Epic Games Store. System Requirements The minimum system requirements are yet to be decided. However, they are planned to 'not to be too onerous' with 'plenty of options to optimise performance to run on low-end machines.' * GOG: TBA / 2020 * Steam: TBA / 2020 * Epic Games Store: Yes * Linux: No * Mac: Yes * Windows: Yes * Console/PS4/XBox: 'Phoenix Point will be available on Xbox One at release. We have nothing to announce for other consoles at this current time.' ** Phoenix Point will come to Xbox One as part of the Xbox Game Pass for the PC. * Vulkan Support: 'Unity 3D supports Vulkan in version 5.6, which we are currently using.' Languages Phoenix Point will be available in the following languages: * English * French * German * Italian * Spanish These languages may be supported at a later date: * Russian References